


Cynosure

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion of display</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cynosure

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble cargument written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Word of the day - Cynosure

“You’re wrong!”

“No, my friend, I’m not.”

“He is everything he is supposed to be, everything you want in a QB. He’s cynosure itself. He makes you look at him, watch him, so dazzling you can’t look away.”

“ _Cynosure itself_? You’re out of your mind.”

“He’s a leader. And he does it without being bossy. He guides the team. He is the epitome of what he should be.”

“Pull over at the next therapist we pass. You need treatment. _Eptome_ , ha!”

“I’m telling you, Brady is the man.”

“He plays for the Pat’s, that’s all it takes to hate him.”


End file.
